Fightin' Words
by KatyRye
Summary: Sara vs. Heather: round one. Chapter three is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

 **We all want it. We all think about it. Lady Heather, who has always been a sad and moppy character or likes to act mysterious, will be back. And she needs a butt-whoppin. Dedicated to CSIFO GSR fans.**

 **~8~**

* * *

Sara Sidle sat in D.B Russell's office, drumming her fingers anxiously. She tried not to hate people, it took too much energy, but she _did_ hate someone: Lady Heather Kessler. She had her husband wrapped around her pretty, ring-clad finger and Sara was at her nerves end.

"Sara, try not to let it bother you," D.B tried to soothe.

Sara looked up at him like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. "Don't let it bother me?" she asked. "This woman has the nerve -"

Sara threw up her hands and stood: she had had enough. If she heard the name 'Heather Kessler' one more time, she would explode. Wasn't she woman enough for Gil? What did this dark, mysterious, and obvious sociopathic have that she didn't?

Her husband, that was what she had.

Maybe it was her fault; she didn't fight hard enough for him. Or, maybe it was his fault. Maybe his head ( and not the one your brain is in) just led him to more dank, dirty pastures. She hadn't been the only woman in history who had been duped by a man.

But they weren't like the world; they were different, right? They had had a bond and it went back years. How could a woman, whom he had shared very little with, declare him hers? It wasn't fair, no, scratch that; it was cruel.

Just then, she saw her. The woman who was pissing her off to no end. She was walking in her, probaby six-inch, high heels. Everything about her pissed Sara off, and not because was a beautiful woman or a friend, so called friend, of Gil's, but because she actually thought she was the better woman.

"Sara, I hope there's no hard feelings," she said in a tone that was so calm and collected.

"Who do you think you are?" Sara asked with a sigh. "My husband was at your house, again. Why on earth do you think I would be alright with that?"

Heather pursed her lips and Sara noticed that she was the taller woman. "Gil felt abandoned in the marriage-" she started.

Sara shook her head. "Don't give me that psychobabble shit," she said. "you told him what you needed to to make sure that he stayed wound around your finger."

Heather grew defensive, as Sara knew she would. "And why would I do that?" she asked, tilting her head.

Sara shrugged, she was beginning to see red. "Why not?" she said. "You have very powerful men at your disposal. All you needed was the most world renowned entomologist and you had it all!"

"If I was able to convince him of any of that, then maybe it was a loveless marriage," Heather said to her.

That did it.

She felt herself flying towards her and before she knew it, both women were stumbling backwards. The collided with one of the glass walls in the hallway and thankfully, it didn't break. Though Sara was strong, Heather was proving to be strong as well. She pushed back against Sara, her teeth barred.

"That's it," Sara breathed as struggled. "You had this comin' a long time."

"Really mature, Sara," Heather panted as they struggled.

"Fuck maturity," she responded as she flashed her fist out and connected with the woman's jaw.

The punch was exhilarating. Heather looked at her in astonishment, but was then somehow able to push Sara back with the heel of her shoe.

"Omph," Sara said, as the tip of the heel drove into her stomach.

She stumbled backwards, balanced herself, and rolled her neck around; it cracked satisfyingly. She raised a hand and, in a Bruce Lee manner, motioned for Heather to come forward.

"Really? In your workplace?" Heather said.

"Don't analyze me," Sara said. "I've had it with this job anyway."

Neither woman notice that a crowd had gathered. To their left, Brass and D.B stood. They were not too surprised to be seeing what they were seeing. It had only been a matter of time. To their right, Greg stood with Morgan.

"This is the hottest thing I've ever seen," Greg said under his breath.

"My money's on Sara," Morgan said. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Heather snatched her heels off and tossed them to the side. Sara smirked at her; she was the one in steel-toed work boots.

"You want to take that Jewelry off?" Sara asked. "Cause I'm about to beat your damn ass."

Sara didn't wait for a response, she stepped into battle and reached for Heather's hair. She felt both hands grasp a fistful, but she forgot that she had left her own hair vulnerable. Soon Heather had handfuls of Sara's hair. Both women struggled, but Sara used one booted foot to knock the former dominatrix off her feet.

Heather fell, but she didn't let go of Sara's hair. She pulled the CSI down with her, both women swearing and using language Ozzy Osbourne would grimace at.

"Ladies, stop," Brass said in a soft voice. "This out of control."

He didn't really believe what he had said, but he wanted anyone standing nearby to say that he tried to stop the brawl. He was pulling for Sara. He hoped she pulled the earrings out of Heather's ears.

"Grissom has two women fighting over him?" Greg asked. "Man I don't even have one."

On the floor, the women rolled. Legs kicked out, arms were flailing, and hair was flying. Sara straddled Heather, pinning her arms down.

"Home-wrecking bitch!" she said.

"Sidle!" They heard Ecklie say.

The momentary distraction caused Sara to refocus her attention, when she did, Heather flipped her off and Sara fell to the floor. Heather jumped up and scurried back.

"Are any of you trying to stop this!?" Ecklie asked.

Brass shrugged. "We tried, but it just got too dangerous. Safety concern," he answered.

Sara grouped for Heather's ankles. "I'm not finished with you!" she said. "You wanna mess with my husband, you gotta mess with me too."

"Sara!" Everyone heard Grissom say. "What in God's name are you doing?"

Sara looked at him. "I'm laying the smack down!" she said. "What's it look like?"

Grissom dove for her. "Stop!" he said, grabbing her around the waist.

Sara fought against him wildly and Grissom found himself having difficulties hanging onto her He looked at Heather and motioned for her to leave with his head.

"You better go before she gets away," he said. "And she will."

Lady Heather grabbed her shoes. Morgan and Greg parted so that she could get by. The only other noise was Brass sipping his coffee.

"It was just getting good," he commented as everyone turned away.

~8~

It took Grissom a few moments to calm Sara down, but when finally she stopped trying to break out of his grasp.

"You better let me go or you'll be next," she warned him.

Grissom released her and she stumbled out of his arms. She glared back at him and tried to smooth her hair back as she walked away.

"Sidle, what were you thinking?" Ecklie asked. "You could get into some serious trouble for that. Let's just hope this doesn't get out."

Sara patted him on the shoulder. "You're not the snake you once were," she said. "I quit."

She took off her name tag and let if fall to the floor. She rubbed the area on her stomach where Heather's heel had pressed into her stomach. She stepped toward Greg and he gave her a sad look.

"Quit?" he asked.

Sara nodded. "I don't have anything left anymore," she said

Greg nodded and let her pass. "You really kicked some ass," he said.

Sara sighed as she walked away. "No good bitch had it coming," she said. "Don't mess with a woman who grew up in foster homes."

* * *

 **Hey, it is soooo late for me. This will have a sexy chapter next. A tiny flicket. Two chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,**

 **I guess I need to make this a little longer. I have friends asking for Sara to give LH a second helping. As you wish.**

 **P.S. - Did I mention I was from Memphis, Tennessee? Yep, little Katy can scrap.**

 **~8~**

* * *

Sara toted her box of belongings out to her car. She was still shaking with anger and wanted to get as far away from everything as she could. She wanted to be somewhere where Grissom wasn't a god and Lady Heather didn't reign supreme.

"Fucking bitch," Sara breathed.

She shuffled to her small Camry and threw open the door. She didn't need this shit anymore; she was better than this. She was better than Gil Grissom ever made her feel, and he wasn't worthy of her time anymore. He had had his chance, many chances, and threw every one back in face. Of course he _did_ sacrifice for her: once and only once.

"Just let me see her face one more time," she said to herself as she slid behind the wheel. "I'll hit that hoe with my car."

"Sara!" she heard Grissom call to her.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Mother-" she said, raising her hands up in the air.

"Wait! I have to talk to you," he said as he jogged over to her.

"You _had_ two damn years!" Sara called back to him. "What difference did two more hours make? Go kick rocks, and take that home-wrecking whore."

"I'm not the only one at fault here," he tried to explain. "Why don't you tell me who Taylor Wynard was."

"A mistake," Sara answered. "But then again, she probably told you a bunch of bullshit that you're dumb enough to believe."

She tried to shut her door, but he held it open. "Then you tell me how it went," he said. "Nothing is happening between Heather and I."

Sara scoffed. "Nothing physically has to," she said. "She still has you right where she wants you. Have you ever slept with her?"

"That was years ago," Heather's voice said behind Grissom.

Sara gapped. "Back for more?" she asked, getting out of the car. "We have the whole parking lot now and I got all day."

Lady Heather backed up a few paces. She still wanted to prove that she could "handle" Sara, but the truth was that no one really could. Sara was a unique kind of woman who was decisive about who she let into her life. If you betrayed that trust somehow, then you didn't matter. Grissom did because the had had a unique relation that had extended beyond anything Lady Heather knew.

"Heather, you need to go," Grissom said.

"Yeah, I'd listen to your bitch," Sara said to her.

"Really?" Grissom said looking at his wife, or soon-to-be ex.

"That's exactly what you are," Sara said to him. "You're the little bitch that comes running to her whenever she asks you to."

"Sara, you have it all wrong. I-" Grissom started.

"I know, Gil," Sara said. "You didn't come here with 'intentions' to do anything...you don't have 'feelings' for her... It's not what I think… the list goes on. You can't see through this woman because you're too busy staring at those little corsets she wears all the damn time," Sara paused and brushed her hair back. "Her or me? This marriage isn't for three people."

"Sara I think of her as a friend," Grissom tried to explain. "Just how Nick, Greg, and Hodges are your friends. "

Behind them, a crowd once again began to gather. Brass empty is styrofoam cup and tossed it into a nearby trash bin. Beside him, D.B stepped up.

"We may have to actually intervene this time," D.B said to her.

Brass grimaced. "Oh, don't say things you don't mean," he joked. "We have a pot going. So far it is three to one, in favor of Sara."

Greg stepped forward and joined the conversation. "I want to see the action," he admitted. "This has been six years in the making. Six years of pent up anger is now going to explode in a sexy, hair-pulling brawl."

Catherine also leaned in. "I'll hold her back and Sara can just lay into her," she joked with a grin. "Gil is a smart man but he's not too bright when it comes to understanding the secret motivations of women."

All four refocused their attention on Sara, who was eyeing Lady Heather; trying to decide the best angle of attack.

"You make _think_ she's a friend, but she never comes out of the underbelly of Las Vegas unless she wants something. You are just what she wants, and like an idiot you fall for her. If you are just friends with her, then why didn't you tell me about this. Why did I find out about this the way that I did?"

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened with Taylor? Why did I find out the way that I did?" he countered her.

"He has a point," Heather added.

Sara pointed at her. "Say one more thing," she dared. "And I … didn't want to worry you. All that happened after we separated, but you keep in constant contact with Heather. Like she is your damn pen pal or something."

"Everyone needs a friend to-" Heather started.

"That's it," Sara said , rushing her. "You don't know when to shut up."

Sara reached for her, grabbed her by the hair, bent her body over the hood of her car. Heather was expecting her this time and was somehow able to slip away from her. It was probably the amount to silk clothes that she was wearing that enabled her to slip away like the snake she was.

"Come on back," Sara said, following her around the car.

With a leap Sara caught her around the neck and took her to down to the pavement. The both landed hard, and Sara saw spots for a moment, but she wasn't going to let Heather wriggle away this time.

"Okay,Sara," Grissom said as he bent to grab her. "You made your point. Let's go back to the house and-"

He had attempted to pull her off Heather, but Sara wouldn't have it. She flashed her fist back at him, connecting with his lip.

"Jesus," he said as he backed away from her. "Sara, I get it alright. I pick you, I'll never talk to her again. Let's just go back home."

A hand landed gently on his arm. "Gil," Catherine said. "Heather had this coming. You may try and stay away from Heather, but she'll never stay away from you. You're her 'go-to guy'."

"Well, we have to stop this before someone presses charges," he said, going back into the lab for a moment.

Meanwhile, Sara had somehow started dragging Heather by her leg through the parking lot. Heather was clawing at the pavement, trying to get away. She was kicking out with her free foot, but Sara was dodging the kicks easily.

"How about we go dumpster diving?" she asked. "Because apparently you like stuff that belongs to other fucking people."

When Sara reached the blue dumpster, she groped for the sliding door with her free hand. When she found the handle , she yanked it open and bent down to grap Lady Heather by the waist. It was a struggle to lift her.

"They're both going in," Greg commented.

Sara hoisted Heather, who was wildly kicking and screaming profanities, feet-first through the door. She grabbed Sara around the waist and, as Greg had said, they both toppled through the door at the same time.

"You fucking bitch," everyone heard Sara say. "Have some garbage. That's where you live anyway; the dumpster of Las vegas."

"Where'd they Go?" Grissom asked. carrying a giant water hose.

Greg pointed. "They're in the dumpster," he said.

Grissom sighed. "Good God," he said walking over to it.

Sounds of struggle emitted from the garbage bin. Grissom peeped his head into the hole, groped for something, and emerged with Lady Heather. He set her on the ground. He didn't need to turn to retrieve Sara, she was on her way out.

"Oh, so know your trying to save her," Sara said to him.

"No," Grissom shouted to her. "I'm just trying to get you out of her before the police show up."

Sara ignore him and dived for Heather again. Grissom didn't try to stop her, but he unwound the hose and walked slowly back to the building so that he could secure it to a water spigot.

"This is getting messy," Catherine said.

Greg was grinning. "It sure is," he said.

"I'm from San-Fran," Sara was saying as tore one of Heather's necklaces off and tossed it over her shoulder. "You mess with my husband, my family, and I'll make you pay. When we're finished here, you are going to forget the name Gil Grissom and just walk away. If you can."

Grissom tested the water hose and walked over to the fighting women, he aimed it and turned it on. The blast hit them both and Sara coughed, but she continued to shake Lady Heather by the blouse.

"Okay!" Heather screamed. "I give up!"

Sara let go of her shirt and she dropped to the pavement. Grissom turned the hose off and began to wind it back up, then he hesitated and waited.

"If I see you again," Sara said as she stood. "No water hose is going to stop me."

She limped back to her car, but without showing an ounce of pain.

* * *

 **~8~**

 **Okay, the story length grew to three chapters because some folks want sexy time.**


End file.
